


I'll be here

by basuan



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safe Haven, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basuan/pseuds/basuan
Summary: Newt and Thomas have nightmares at safe haven. One of them seem to come true...
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first post and i didn't think this through properly haha. I wrote this lil thing in half an hour because I need some angst in my life so please bear with me. ALSO READ THE TAGS OKAY!! TRIGGER WARNING!! And please show some love if you feel like it! Kudos, comments however you want!

Newt looked over at Tommy. He was fast asleep but was due to wake up soon. His nightmares never took too long to wake the poor boy. This is how it always went. Newt couldn’t go to sleep because of the horrendous images in his head and Thomas would wake up after a couple of hours. Newt would comfort him and then he would lull to sleep while the other boy held him, awake for the rest of the night. It worked. It was hard but they had to work it out.

Thomas stirred beside him. He started trashing around and then came the mumbling. Newt was already trying to wake him up before he would start screaming, but for nothing. Soon sharp screams were heard along the safe haven.

“No.. No please stop. Stop you’re hurting him! STOP IT!” Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“Tommy! Thomas wake the shuck up! Tommy!” Newt was shaking him. After a few cries Thomas eventually woke up with a start. Staring at Newt he gasped.

“It was.. it was you… You..” And there were the tears. Newt didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. He just hugged the boy and wiped away a few strands of his hair.   
The silence was somehow comforting.

***

“Hey Newt?”

“What’s up?” Newt looked over to his partner across the table. Tommy was just staring at him in silence.

“Well.. no it’s nothing don’t worry.” Newt didn’t push.

***  
“Newt! Newt come here! Hurry!” The boy was just heading back to the camp from the beach when a worried Minho appeared.

“Why what’s wrong?” he asked, already running.

“It’s.. it’s Thomas. He.. Just hurry!” All kinds of pictures were running through his head while he sprinted after Minho the best he could with his limp.  
There was a crowd outside their tent. Couldn’t mean anything good.

“Minho what the shuck happened?” Minho didn’t answer but just kept on going.

Pushing through the crowd to the tent Newt came to a halt. It was his Tommy. Laying on the ground. In a puddle of blood. His own blood.

“Tommy what.. what did you do?” Newt was next to him in a second taking his head in his lap. The boy was unconscious. Some nurses were in the room too shuffling around. One was holding Thomas’ wrist. Putting pressure on it. Newt knew what he had done but didn’t want to accept it. Tears started running down his cheeks.

“Tommy.. Tommy please wake up, please. Tommy why.. Why?!” he was almost screaming.

“Newt..? Why are you.. crying?” it came out slow and slurred but Newt understood. Thomas’ eyes were a bit open but unfocused.

“Thomas! Tommy stay with me! Stay with me you have to stay awake alright? Do not close your eyes understood?” Newt kept on shouting at him but Thomas’ eyes were closed again. 

“We need to stitch his arm. We might still save him”, the man said through gritted teeth. They picked him up and carried away. Newt was left there, on the floor bawling his eyes out. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. There was only pain. He hardly registered Minho taking him into his arms and speaking comforting words to his ears.  
***  
Newt woke up with a start. His whole body was covered in sweat and tears were still running down his cheeks. He was gasping and maybe even shouting, he didn’t know.

“Newt! Newt look at me! Look at me ya shank!” Tommy was holding his head. Shouting at his face. Newt didn’t understand what was going on. He had just seen Tommy there… lying in his own blood vicious scars down his wrists… Suddenly he burst to action and yanked Thomas’ sleeve up, inspecting his arm in the dim light. He saw nothing but old scars from fights.

“Newt! Newt what are you..?” And then he was kissing him. All wet and messy, teeth crashing. Thomas was very confused.

“You… You shucky shank… How dare you even..?” Thomas couldn’t understand what Newt was mumbling and soon pushed him away with questioning eyes.

“I… I umm… had a nightmare..” Newt explained, just wanting to feel Tommy. His Tommy, alive and well.

“About what?” He was caressing his arm.

“It’s umm… You.. well.. you tried to kill.. kill yourself..” Newt looked t the floor next to the bed. Thomas stayed silent. 

“Oh Newt..” And then he was in his arms again. Thomas kissing him all over and finally on his lips. It was so comforting and real that Newt started crying again. 

“Hey.. Hey it’s okay. Look at me Newt, I’m right here. I would never do that to you, okay?” He was staring at him with sincere eyes. Newt just looked at the beautiful man in front of him.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
